Reunited Family
by TFenn
Summary: Inspired by Anastasia. We have put Hinata in Anastasia's pace with a good ol' Uzumaki Twist. Still based in the Naruto-verse.


**TFenn: So, Asuna, what are we doing this time?**

 **bcasuna: fanfic of Anastasia and Naruto, really.**

 **TFenn: I know... I'm here too. But you're hyper...**

 **b: shhhh! its a sugar high!**

 **T: mmhmmm... Tell that to the smarties...**

 **b: and pepsi!**

 **T: any who...**

 **Welcome readers, to my first collaboration fic. I hope you enjoy it! Please remember to read and review and favourite and follow...**

 **b: how many ands in that one sentence?**

 **T: I need to revise my grammar...**

 **b: says the top set English student.**

 **T: URASAI!**

 **b: yado**

 **T: JIJI!**

 **b: OBAA-SAN!**

 **T: WHY ARE WE YELLING?!**

 **b: SUGAR!**

 **T: YOU'RE CREEPY!**

 **b: I'M FRIENDS WITH YOU!**

 **T: OH... NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU'RE WORSE!**

 **b: SAYS THE PERSON RUNNING DOWN THE HIGH STREET STALKING ME!**

 **T: *whispers* I thought we agreed never to mention that again?**

 **b: I don't remember that... *whistles***

 **T: Anyway... Can we get on with this?**

 **b: Alright!**

 **T and b: We don't own Naruto or Anastasia!**

* * *

 **Hana's Point of View**

* * *

It was a few days after the birth of my beautiful daughter, Hanabi. Hiashi was sat to my side, with my two daughters before me. Hanabi was in a cot, whilst little Hinata played with her with a rattle. The branch family was off at the far side of the clan hall, quietly discussing among themselves as we all listened to the civilian music. My brother-in-law, Hizashi, came over with his son, Neji. He was a year older then my eldest child. Neji pulled Hinata away, off near to the east wall where they began to dance together to the music.

"Congratulations! Aren't you beautiful, Hanabi-chan! Welcome to the world!" Hizashi cooed, as he poked Hanabi in the stomach.

"Really, Hizashi. You need to mature some more. She is just one of my offspring. She will be a suitable clan heir, should my other child fail me. Nothing more, Hazashi." Hiashi reprimanded his twin in nothing but appearance. Hizashi, in response, straightened up and bowed to his brother and to myself.

"Forgive my impertinence, Hiashi-sama" Hizashi said. I was quick to wave it off as I was never the formal one myself.

"Don't worry, Hizashi. I'm sure it's okay." I said.

I was watching our two eldest dance. I noticed that a clan elder had approached the two and pulled Neji away. I rose from my seat, tuning out the two brothers momentarily. That's when I noticed that the two brothers also noticed. Hizashi and Hiashi ran over to see what the clan elder wanted - they were quickly silenced by a sword decapitating them.

A roar was heard from the far side of the hall. "Disgrace to the main family!"

They were all armed and ready. I noticed that they went straight for the daughters. I grabbed Hanabi before anything happened, but I wasn't any where near Hinata! My sight to her was cut off as some branch members cut off my sight. A jyuken strike to the neck cut off my vision, and my precious Hanabi was taken from me. Stumbling blindly, I headed out to the main courtyard. I felt someone grab my wrist and being pulling.

"Neji! Mama!"

"Hinata?" I felt squashed as a small body collided with my own. A weeping noise confirmed that it was Hinata that I was holding.

"Mama! Neji got you out! Just like he promised! He did! Now we can go home, right, mama?" there was no answer. "Mama?"

"Darling?" My vision was slowly returning, "Where's Hanabi?" I could only see two blury shapes, presuming the one on me was Hinata, the other must have been Neji as Hanabi was still a babe.

"I don't know. She was lost in the confusion. But, Hana-sama, I promise you, that no harm shall come to her as long as I can do anything about it."

"Thank you, Neji. What shall we do now though?" Neji turned his head sharply in the direction of the main hall. I could see clearly now also.

"Quickly, Hana-sama, take Hinata-sama and run!"

"Neji, you must come too!"

"I can't! Just go!" He said with a shove.

The look in his eyes is too powerful to say no to. He'd make a good clan head - I thought later. I grabbed Hinata and ran.

I ran for hours and hour, patience wearing thin as my chakra began to run low. I had just made it to the border between Mizu and Hi no Kuni. I hollered for a boat, using my status as clan's matriarch to get one quickly.

The civilians were weary of us as we boarded. They had reason to be. It was usually at least five of us, one Hyuga and four bodyguards. It was unseen for two Hyugas to travel unaccompanied, particularly the matriarch and her child. Ducking low, I headed down to escape prying eyes.

A hand waved in my face, pulling my attention away from my thoughts.

"Quick, this way." the civilians ushered. Believing that the civilian can do no harm, I followed him into the room at the base of the ship. It was a good hiding spot, as it would be unlikely that anyone would come down here. How it back fired...

It turned out that the civilian was actually a member of the branch family, that had just come back form a mission. And had got word of what had happened at the main house. It turned out to be an ambush, the room was full of branch members.

That was the last time I ever saw my eldest child.

* * *

Made in collaboration with _bcasuna._

Comment if you want us to continue to write this fanfic .


End file.
